The love of a Puppet Master
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: Sakura goes to get granny Chiyo's puppets back from Sasori but things to go as she hoped. Sasori then has other plans for her but those don't really work out either. They end up ruining each others plans what happens next?


The love of a puppet master!

One day in Konaha Sakura had received an argent mission to get back lady Chiyo's puppets from Sasori. She knew this wouldn't be easy though he is a famous craftsman and in an S-Class group of criminals called the Akatsuki. Sakura had packed her things that night and began to head out in the early morning. Meanwhile Sasori however was fixing and working on his Mother and Father puppets. When he was finished he did some touches on himself and got back into Hikaru his main puppet he then sensed a familiar chakra and smirked knowing it was Sakura's. So she's found my hideout he thought to himself as they faced each other. He opened the puppets mouth that shot poisoned spheres they all landed where she was previously standing. He wondered how she dodged them all. It was now time for her to show him her strength. She punched his puppet to pieces and he jumped out of the way making sure she didn't get him. He then got out another puppet and it made a prison around her of a bunch of arms and some opened up so poisionus gas would flow out making her weak. Once the poison was done he stood over her and smirked and she had finally passed out. He got Deidara and they left back to the real hideout. He couldn't wait to work on his new puppet. Sakura woke up with an odd feeling she felt as if her skin was like wood she got up and started to look around. She ended up falling and since Sasori was close to the room he heard her fall and ran pick her back up so she couldn't escape. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing brat?" He asked in a pissed off tone. "Um I was uhh going to the bathroom" she lied. "You really shouldn't lie to someone who can easily kill you." He said in a dangerous tone making her gulp and nod. As he turns on the light she takes a better look at herself and sees how she looks like a puppet. She shrieked "What did you do to me." She started panicking. The red head just started chuckling at her reaction looking at her with amused eyes. "Well I needed a new puppet and since I one our battle I made you into a puppet except this time I kept your spirit alive I need some amusement." She faked crying turning herself around then smirked once she saw how he believed she was actually crying and she performed a justsu on both of them turning them both back to humans. She had been prepared for this purpose. Sasori looked at her pissed off one minitue he was enjoying her pain and the next he is a damn human again. He grabbed the pink haired kunoichi by her hair dragging her to the dungeon to interrogate her and punish her so she would turn them back. He did not want to be a pathetic human again with the stupid feelings and crap oh he would make her tell him one way or another. He turned to glare at her since she was smirking at him. "Wipe that damn smirk of your face little girl I will make you regret this." Sakura had been lost in her thoughts but was snapped out of them once he started to interrorgate her. After hours of trying to get an answer he decided to go to pain since all she said was that no one knew how to undo that jutsu making him even more pissed off then he already was cause he would have to make himself into a puppet again. That takes up to much time and makes him wait to damn long. He had explained all this to pain he looked so shocked then shook his head. "I can't believe she actually turned you into a human again and until we find a way she will be your partner mainly so you can watch her and soon after we will force her to either join us or die." She was currently tied up while she met the others after they got done explaining everything everyone's eyes were wide and shocked until Hidan started laughing he stopped after Kakuzu punched him in the back of the head a few times. That night before bed they start arguing over whos fault it was and etc. Sasori then kissed the pinkett not being able to control his feelings he has had for her since he had become human. He was surprised when she kissed him back they then decided to sleep and from then on they had their private relationship hiding it from everyone but somehow everyone just knew.

Review :D I don't own Naruto :P


End file.
